


Hillclan

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Queer Character, Queer Families, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Stories of my OC clan, Hillclan! Mostly my own characters, but Liontooth belongs to DippertheShipper, and Nectarbelly belongs to my boyfriend.





	Hillclan

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all! I've been wanting to to this for a while. Probably won't have an overarching plot, but we'll see. Hope y'all enjoy.

**LEADER:**

HOUNDSTAR- Black and white long-furred molly, with green eyes, and a black nose. Missing her left front leg. Daughter of Dewclaw, sister of Rabbitpelt.

**DEPUTY: **

LIONTOOTH- Stocky Maine Coon tom with green eyes, and a nose scar.

**MEDICINE CAT(S):**

RABBITPELT- Grey-brown and white short-furred cat with a black nose and yellow eyes. Child of Dewclaw, sibling of Houndstar.

SHEEPWHISKER- Long-furred white tom with grey points, blue eyes, and a black nose. Brother of Sageflank.

**WARRIORS:**

SAGEFLANK- Pale grey long-furred tom with blue eyes, and a brown nose. Brother of Sheepwhisker. ( **APPRENTICE:** MOTHPAW)

SUNCLOUD- Pale short-furred tabby trans tom, with green eyes, and a pink nose. Father of Beechpaw and Honeypaw. ( **APPRENTICE:** HONEYPAW)

PIGEONBEAK- Long-furred white and grey trans molly, with a pink nose and yellow eyes. Deaf. Mate of Doeflame, mother of Cloverpaw, adopted mother of Ratmuzzle. **( APPRENTICE:** BEECHPAW)

HENFEATHER- Short-furred calico molly, with green eyes and a pink nose. ( **APPRENTICE:** CLOVERPAW)

FOXSUN- Ginger long-furred molly, with a brown nose and amber eyes.

NECTARBELLY- Long-furred golden tabby trans molly with a pink nose, and green eyes.

GRAVELSONG- Short-furred orange tabby and white tom, with golden eyes, a pink nose, and a permanently-hoarse voice. Nephew of Shadetooth.

RATMUZZLE- Small lykoi molly, dark grey, with yellow eyes, and a black nose. Adopted daughter of Pigeonbeak and Doeflame, adopted sister of Cloverpaw.

**APPRENTICES**

MOTHPAW- Brown tabby short-furred tom with a black nose and grey eyes.

BEECHPAW- Pale tabby short-furred tom, with a pink nose and yellow eyes. Son of Suncloud, brother of Honeypaw.

HONEYPAW- Golden short-furred tabby molly, with a white muzzle, blue eyes, and pink nose. Daughter of Suncloud, sister Beechpaw.

CLOVERPAW- White long-furred molly, with amber eyes and a pink nose. Daughter of Pigeonbeak and Doeflame, adopted sister of Ratmuzzle.

**QUEENS:**

BEEFLASH- Black long-furred queen, with a black nose and yellow eyes. Mother of Crowkit.

DOEFLAME- Pale brown and white short-furred queen, with amber eyes and a brown nose. Mate of Pigeonbeak, mother of Cloverpaw, adopted mother of Ratmuzzle. Permanent nursery queen/warrior.

MEADOWFLOWER- Tortoiseshell long-furred queen, with yellow eyes and a black nose. Mother of Mousekit of Grasskit.

WILLOWSEED- Short-furred grey tabby trans tom, with a black nose and green eyes. Father of Nettlekit.

**KITS:**

CROWKIT- Short-furred black molly, with a black nose and green eyes. Daughter of Beeflash.

NETTLEKIT- Long-furred grey tabby tom, with a brown nose and amber eyes. Son of Willowseed.

MOUSEKIT- Short-furred tortoiseshell trans tom, with amber eyes, and a brown nose. Son of Meadowflower, brother of Grasskit.

GRASSKIT- Pale brown tabby short-furred molly, with green eyes and a brown nose. Daughter of Meadowflower, sister of Mousekit.

**ELDERS:**

DEWCLAW- Long-furred pale grey tom, with one blue eye and one gold eye, and a pink nose. Father of Houndstar and Rabbitpelt.

SHADETOOTH- Long-furred white molly with lynx points, blue eyes, and a pink nose. Missing most of her teeth. Aunt of Gravelsong.

* * *

**NOTES:**

  * Medicine cats may have only have a mate and kits if there is another medicine cat (or medicine cat apprentice) to temporarily take their place while they are pregnant/nursing, until the medicine cat can take the role back on. If there is only one medicine cat (and no medicine cat apprentice), the medicine cat may not have a mate and kits.



 

  * Leaders may have a mate and kits if they choose. However while the clan leader is pregnant/nursing, the deputy must temporarily take over leadership duties, until the leader can take the role back on.



 

  * Deputies may also have a mate and kits if they choose. A senior warrior will temporarily take the place of that deputy while they are pregnant/nursing, until the deputy can take the role back on.



 

  * Any consenting eligible adult cat(s) in the clan (warrior, queen (as well as medicine cat, leader, and deputy, depending on their roles and how many there are within the clan) may choose any other consenting eligible adult cat(s) in the clan as their mate(s), regardless of gender/sex.



 

  * Hillclan cats are not to be cruel to non-Hillclan cats (rogues, loners, kittypets, cats of other clans) without cause.



 

  * Pelts from prey are to be saved, if possible, to be used as additional bedding.



 

  * All cats must have their gender respected by all other cats (pronouns, gendered descriptors, etc.). This includes cats outside Hillclan.



 

  * Disabled cats are still permitted to be warriors if they wish to. No cat will be forced to become a medicine cat, or be forced into the elder’s den before their time, simply because of a disability.



 

  * Cats in this fic can learn and use a form of cat sign language. Cats primarily communicate with each other non-verbally anyway. It just doesn't make sense for a deaf cat not to thrive in the clans. 




End file.
